ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Walk the Line
For the song, see I Walk the Line. For other uses, see Walk the Line (disambiguation). Walk the Line Walk the line poster.jpg North American release poster, designed by Shepard Fairey Directed by James Mangold Produced by James Keach Cathy Konrad Written by James Mangold Gill Dennis Starring Joaquin Phoenix Reese Witherspoon Music by T-Bone Burnett Cinematography Phedon Papamichael Edited by Michael McCusker Distributed by 20th Century Fox Release date(s) September 4, 2005 (Telluride Film Festival) November 18, 2005 (United States) Running time 136 minutes Country United States Language English Budget $28 million Box office $186,438,883 Walk the Line is a 2005 American biographical musical drama film directed by James Mangold and based on the early life and career of country music artist Johnny Cash. The film stars Joaquin Phoenix, Reese Witherspoon, Ginnifer Goodwin, and Robert Patrick. The film focuses on Cash's early life, his romance with June Carter, and his ascent to the country music scene, based on his autobiographies. The screenplay was written by Mangold and Gill Dennis. The film's production budget is estimated to have been US$28,000,000.1 Walk the Line previewed at the Telluride Film Festival on September 4, 2005, and went into wide release on November 18. The film was nominated for five Academy Awards including Best Actor (Joaquin Phoenix), Best Actress (Reese Witherspoon, which she won), and Best Costume Design (Arianne Phillips). The film grossed a total of $186,438,883 worldwide. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Release 4.1 Box office 4.2 Reception 4.3 Accolades 5 Home media 6 Soundtrack 7 Source material 8 References 9 External links Plotedit The film opens in 1968, as an audience of inmates at Folsom State Prison cheer for Johnny Cash's band as he waits backstage near a table saw, reminding him of his early life. In 1944, Johnny, then known as J.R., grows up the son of a sharecropper on a cotton farm in Dyess, Arkansas. He is known for his singing of hymns, while his brother Jack is training himself to become a pastor. While Jack is sawing wood for a neighbor, J.R. goes fishing until his brother finishes. But, Jack has an accident with his saw and dies of his injuries. Cash's strained relationship with his father Ray, becomes much more difficult after Jack's death. In 1950, J.R. enlists in the United States Air Force as Johnny Cash, and is posted in West Germany. He buys a guitar to play and in 1952, finds solace in writing songs, one of which he develops as "Folsom Prison Blues". After his discharge, Cash returns to the United States and marries his girlfriend Vivian Liberto. The couple move to Memphis, Tennessee, where Cash works as a door-to-door salesman to support his growing family. He walks past a recording studio, which inspires him to organize a band to play gospel music. Cash's band auditions for Sam Phillips, the owner of Sun Records. After they play, "Folsom Prison Blues," the band receives a contract. The band begins touring as Johnny Cash and the Tennessee Two. On tour he meets the singer June Carter, with whom he falls in love. Cash begins spending more time with June, who divorces her first husband Carl Smith. After his attempt to woo June backfires, Cash starts abusing drugs and alcohol. After his behavior reaches a bottom during a performance with June, they separate. Later, over Vivian's objections, Johnny persuades June to come out of semi-retirement and tour with him. The tour is a success, but backstage, Vivian is critical of June's influence. After one Las Vegas performance, Cash and June sleep together. The next morning, she notices Cash taking pills and doubts her choices. At that evening's concert, Cash, upset by Carter's apparent rejection, behaves erratically and eventually passes out. June disposes of Cash's drugs and begins to write "Ring of Fire", describing her feelings for Cash and her pain at watching him descend into addiction. Returning to Memphis, Cash travels to Mexico to purchase more drugs and is arrested. Cash's marriage to Vivian crumbles; the pair divorce and Cash moves to Nashville in 1966. Trying to reconcile with June, he buys a large house near a lake in Hendersonville. His parents and the extended Carter family arrive for Thanksgiving, at which time Ray dismisses his son's achievements and behavior. After the meal, June's mother encourages her daughter to help Cash. He goes into detox and wakes with June; she says they have been given a second chance. Although not married, the two begin to spend most of their time with each other. Cash discovers that most of his fan mail comes from prisoners, who are impressed with his outlaw image. He proposes to Columbia Records that he record an album live inside Folsom Prison. Despite Columbia's doubts, Cash says that he will perform, and his label can use the tapes if they wish. At the Folsom Prison concert, Cash says that he has been sympathetic to prisoners, explaining that his arrest for drug possession helped him to relate to them. With this success, Cash embarks on a tour with June and his band. On the bus, he stops to talk with June and proposes to her, but she turns him down. At the next concert, June says she can only talk with him on stage. Cash invites her to a duet and stops in the middle, saying he cannot sing "Jackson" any more unless June agrees to marry him. June accepts and they share a passionate embrace on stage. Castedit Joaquin Phoenix as Johnny Cash Reese Witherspoon as June Carter Cash Ginnifer Goodwin as Vivian Liberto, John's first wife Robert Patrick as Ray Cash, John's father Hailey Anne Nelson as Rosanne Cash, John's oldest daughter Dallas Roberts as Sam Phillips, the producer of Sun Records Dan John Miller as Luther Perkins, John's first guitarist Johnny Holiday as Carl Perkins Larry Bagby as Marshall Grant, John's bassist and bass guitarist Shelby Lynne as Carrie Cash, John's mother Tyler Hilton as Elvis Presley Waylon Payne as Jerry Lee Lewis Shooter Jennings as Waylon Jennings, John's future bandmate Clay Steakley as Fluke Holland, John's drummer Johnathan Rice as Roy Orbison Lucas Till as Jack Cash, John's brother Ridge Canipe as young J. R. Cash Productionedit Phoenix had met Cash months before hearing about the film. When he read the script, he felt there were at least 10 other actors who would be better in the role.2 To prepare for her role as June Carter, Witherspoon watched several videos of the singer; she also listened to her singing and telling stories to get her voice right.3 Releaseedit Box officeedit Walk the Line was released on November 18, 2005 in 2,961 theaters, grossing USD$22.3 million on its opening weekend. It went on to earn $119.5 million in North America and $66.9 million in the rest of the world for a total of $186.4 million, well above its $28 million budget, making it a box office success.4 Receptionedit Critics generally responded with positive reviews, garnering an 82% on Rotten Tomatoes. Phoenix's performance inspired film critic Roger Ebert to write, "Knowing Johnny Cash's albums more or less by heart, I closed my eyes to focus on the soundtrack and decided that, yes, that was the voice of Johnny Cash I was listening to. The closing credits make it clear it's Joaquin Phoenix doing the singing, and I was gob-smacked".5 In her review for the Los Angeles Times, Carina Chocano wrote, "Joaquin Phoenix and Reese Witherspoon do first-rate work — they sing, they twang, they play new-to-them instruments, they crackle with wit and charisma, and they give off so much sexual heat it's a wonder they don't burst into flames".6 A. O. Scott, in his review for The New York Times, had problems with Phoenix's performance: "Even though his singing voice doesn't match the original - how could it? - he is most convincing in concert, when his shoulders tighten and he cocks his head to one side. Otherwise, he seems stuck in the kind of off-the-rack psychological straitjacket in which Hollywood likes to confine troubled geniuses".7 In his review for Time, Richard Corliss wrote, "A lot of credit for Phoenix's performance has to go to Mangold, who has always been good at finding the bleak melodrama in taciturn souls ... If Mangold's new movie has a problem, it's that he and co-screenwriter Gill Dennis sometimes walk the lines of the inspirational biography too rigorously".8 Andrew Sarris, in his review for The New York Observer praised Witherspoon for her "spine-tingling feistiness", and wrote, "This feat has belatedly placed it (in my mind, at least) among a mere handful of more-than-Oscar-worthy performances this year".9 Entertainment Weekly gave the film a "B+" rating and Owen Gleiberman wrote, "while Witherspoon, a fine singer herself, makes Carter immensely likable, a fountain of warmth and cheer, given how sweetly she meshes with Phoenix her romantic reticence isn't really filled in".10 Baltimore Sun reviewer Michael Sragow wrote, "What Phoenix and Witherspoon accomplish in this movie is transcendent. They act with every bone and inch of flesh and facial plane, and each tone and waver of their voice. They do their own singing with a startling mastery of country music's narrative musicianship".11 In his review for Sight and Sound, Mark Kermode wrote, "Standing ovations, too, for Witherspoon, who has perhaps the tougher task of lending depth and darkness to the role of June, whose frighteningly chipper stage act - a musical-comedy hybrid - constantly courts (but never marries) mockery".12 However, some critics found the film too constrained by Hollywood plot formulas of love and loss, ignoring the last twenty years of Cash's life and other more socio-politically controversial reasons he was considered "the man in black."13 Rosanne Cash was quite critical of the film. She saw a rough edit and described the experience like "having a root canal without anaesthetic." Her brother was instrumental in having the filmmakers remove two scenes that were not flattering to her mother. Furthermore, she said, "The movie was painful. The three of them the film were not recognizable to me as my parents in any way. But the scenes were recognizable, and the storyline, so the whole thing was fraught with sadness because they all had just died, and I had this resistance to seeing the screen version of my childhood".14 Accoladesedit Main article: List of accolades received by Walk the Line Academy Awards 1. Best Actress in a Leading Role (Reese Witherspoon) Golden Globe Awards 1. Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy 2. Best Actor in a Leading Role – Musical or Comedy (Joaquin Phoenix) 3. Best Actress in a Leading Role – Musical or Comedy (Reese Witherspoon) BAFTA Awards 1. Best Actress (Reese Witherspoon) 2. Best Sound Witherspoon's performance was repeatedly recognized, including an Academy Award for Best Actress15 and other awards such as: BAFTA Award as Best Actress Broadcast Film Critic Award as Best Actress Golden Globe Award as Best Actress – Musical or Comedy National Society of Film Critics Award as Best Actress Online Film Critics Society award as Best Actress Satellite Award as Best Actress – Musical or Comedy Screen Actors Guild Award as Best Actress Film critic Andrew Sarris ranked Walk the Line number seven in top films of 2005 and cited Reese Witherspoon as the best female performance of the year.16 Witherspoon was also voted Favorite Leading Lady at the 2006 People's Choice Awards.17 David Ansen of Newsweek ranked Witherspoon as one of the five best actresses of 2005.18 Home mediaedit On February 28, 2006, a single-disc DVD and a two-disc collector edition DVD were released; these editions sold three million copies on their first day of release.19 On March 25, 2008 a two-disc 'extended cut' DVD was released for region one. The feature on disc one is 17 minutes longer than the theatrical release, and disc two features eight extended musical sequences with introductions and documentaries about the making of the film. The film has been released on Blu-ray Disc in France and Sweden in the form of its extended cut. The American Blu-ray features the shorter theatrical cut. Soundtrackedit Main article: Walk the Line (soundtrack) Source materialedit Man in Black Cash: The Autobiography Category:2005 films